Un jour pas comme les autres
by Evanglyne
Summary: Sasuke voit devant ses yeux la chose qu'il aurait preferé ne jamais voir. Pour savoir se qu'il a vu faut venir lire XD.


resumer: Sasuke fulmine son ange a lui vient d'embrasser Hinata devant ces yeux. Pour ne pas fair un homicide sur la peronnager de la charmente enfant, Le jeune brun se dirigea vers la foret.

Les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas.

Couple: sasunaru

Je suis desoler d'avoir mit autent de temps pour la coriger, mais j'attendais ma beta lectrice qui etait en vacances

* * *

Tout commença par un cri, puis deux, et un troisième vint s'ajouter à cette mélodie qui sorti le jeune Sasuke Uchiha de sa rêverie, juste devant ses yeux la jeune fille la plus timide de tout Konoha, j'ai nommé Hinata, venait d'embrasser Naruto ... Le temps que Sasuke remette en marche son cerveau, on pouvait voir la même expression sur le visage de Kiba, car il aimait la jeune fille, sur le visage de Neji, qui osait toucher à sa cousine, et de Sakura qui avait enfin succombé au charme du jeune Uzumaki. Mais l'Uchiha, dont la jalousie montait en flèche dans sa petite tête de macho, fit demi-tour. Pas qu'il était jaloux de Naruto, oh, bien sûr que non, c'était tout le contraire, il était jaloux de Hinata... Oui, le dernier descendant de ce clan était gay, mais par-dessus tout il aimait son meilleur ami, et ce n'est pas tout, son meilleur ami avait en lui le renard à neuf queues qui avait décidé par un jour ensoleillé de venir faire mumuse avec les ninjas de la feuille et de ravager le village de Konoha...

Après avoir détruit quelques arbres innocents le jeune brun, avait réussi à maîtriser sa colère sans tuer la descendante de la première branche du clan Hyûga... Quel exploit

Après quelques minutes de repos, le brun sentit une présence arriver vers lui. Et merde, qui était le bouffon qui pouvait bien venir perturber ses pensées, qui partaient en véritable massacre ?

Sasuke, après avoir reconnu l'intrus... se leva et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, dobe... ?

- S'il te plaît, aide-moi.

Apres avoir regardé, toujours avec le regard froid ( et oui il ne faut pas l'oublier ), notre brun national détailla son ange de haut en bas, c'est vrai que depuis qu'il était revenu, il était vraiment très beau.

Le gros ventre ( Gné ? Oo ) a laissé place à une musculature qui ne laisse pas indifférent. Son visage rondouillard était devenu plus masculin, fin et très beau à regarder... Malgré sa carrure assez féminine, le blond était d'une grande force... Bon sa suffi Sasuke arrête de fantasmer devant le blond...

- S'ke, aide-moi s'il te plaît, je ferai ce que tu veux.

Je crois pas qu'il aurait dû dire cela notre petit blond.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, daube ?

- Bah c'est Neji et Kiba qui me poursuivent, parce que Hinata m'a embrassé par surprise alors que je ne voulais pas, et ils se sont mis en tête que je l'avais forcée. Alors que je trouve ça...

- On t'a enfin retrouvé, Uzumaki. Cria Kiba en courent

- S'ke...

Naruto se mit à côté de Sasuke en espérant que celui-ci face quelque chose.

-Tu vas voir, t'as osé toucher à ma cousine.

Alors que Neji avait activé son patrimoine génétique, Sasuke se mit devant le blond.

- Tu ne le toucheras pas, Neji...Lui dit t-il avec une voix toujours calme.

- Tiens, le prince charmant Uchiha vient au secours de la princesse Uzumaki.

- Ferme-la, espèce de sale clebs.

- C'est pas moi qui aie forcé Hinata à m'embrasser.

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus !!

- ...(toujours aussi esplicite mon cher Neji)

- Menteur.

- Pfffff pathétique.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Uchiha ??

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Naruto aurait fait cela puisque qu'il a déjà quelqu'un...

Le silence fut la seul reponse que, reprenons les mots de naruto, le sale cleps et le fils prodigue avec son destin (exuser moi de l'expresion) dont on a rien a foutre.

- Heu Sas'ke...

Sur ces charment mots du blond Sasuke se retourna pour regarder son blond qui avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

- Tu n'aurais pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas chéri ??

Tout en parlant, il se rapprocha de Naruto qui était stupéfait par les dires de son ami.

- Est-ce que je ne te suffis plus, mon amour ?

Comme pour vérifier ses dires, Sasuke embrassa le jeune Uzumaki, qui, dès qu'il sentit les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes, perdit toute notion de réalité.

- C'est bon on vous croit, vous allez pas vous rouler une pelle devant nous.

Apres cette intervention de Kiba, Sasuke avait marqué dans sa petite tête qu'il devrait le tuer plus tard, et se retourna pour voir les deux ninjas.

- Voilà, l'affaire est réglée...

Sur ces gentils mots du brun, le maître chien et son ami repartirent jusqu'à Konoha

- Et toi daube, arrête de te mettre dans de telles situations.

Alors que l'Uchiha se retourna pour voir son ami, celui-ci se jeta sur lui pour lui pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle, et se faire de gros câlins...

AHHHHHHH, c'est bon Sasuke, je vous laisse tous les deux... TT.TT moi qui aurais bien aimé vous raconter la suite, Sniff c'est triste... Bon c'est sur ses mots que l'on se quitte, byyyyyeeee.


End file.
